Scrubadubdub
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: After a long, grueling day, who wouldn't want a bath? RxB, Shounenai.


God the Grand (e): Aloha!

Gandalf: Salutations!

God: Here's my newest B/R oneshot! It's my apology for not updating 'Summer Lovin' this weekend like I had planned! Hope this helps make up for it!

****

Dedicated to:

****

Voice-sama: _Hey, I had to thank you for something! A: you rock, and B: You and our RPs helped me come up with this in the first place! XD Go us and our constant rping!_

****

Misori chan: _You dedicated part of your fic to me, and what goes around comes around baby! Yeah! (it also helps that she's a wonderful writer, and a cool cat! Go Misori chan, you fox!)_

****

Sugar-Kat: _Sorry we don't RP as much, but know, my heart (and Gandalf's) still go out to you and Dandalf! (dunno about Gandz though! -sweat drop-)_

****

Obscured Illusions: _One, Two, Three! Yes I know I promised to get your Seto/Joey dedication fic. Finished, but… I'm a horrible, horrible person and decided to do this one first! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! (you'll still get your S/J one sometime!) And who can forget about your wonderful betaing skills? I bow down, Special K!_

****

Slave4kai: _You rock, you're story rocks, and I still owe you from your dedication to me, so here it is baby! Eat your heart out! (wait, on second thought… don't. Can you imagine all the blood? -sweat drop-)_

****

Uoyr's Lover: _xD what is this now, three fics dedicated to you now? -huggles- I'm so happy you're going to finish 'ETR' sometime! -jumps up and down-_

Snow-shadow-wolf: _(It's sad because I still can't remember your new penname!) You're so lovely, how could a part of this not belong to you?_

****

XChangeofHeartx: _-gasp- You ACTUALLY reviewed for once! Yay! -claps-_

God: And I think that about concludes it for this edition! Without further ado (and another page of dedications) let's get this baby going! -dances-

Gandalf: Uh… -blinks- read on!

-

After a long stressful day, it's always nice to come home and relax by taking a bath. I woke up alright, the alarm clock went off at the right time, and Yami even made breakfast… but only because he forgot to do my laundry like I asked him so sweetly to do the night before, so I was stuck wearing a uniform from the year before, meaning "Hey Ryou, are you waiting for a flood or something?" Was yes, screamed out more than once per period. School was difficult. I forgot my calculus homework because I made the mistake of asking Bakura, my Yami, to go look for something on the table, and I have little doubt my attention driven Yami didn't hide it so I could spend time with him instead of on my studies. I barely escaped a chemistry detention and all because my yami decided he didn't _feel_ like getting up and taking the _long, strenuous_ journey over to the materials station and grabbing the ethanol. Nope, Bakura decided the old sprite bottle on the counter would work just fine. Big mistake. Fortunately, Bakura is without a doubt, a most genius liar and managed to sweet talk us out of it. It might've helped that Bakura is extremely good looking, and can manipulate easily to get what he wants, when he wants it. In song writing class, Bakura decided to borrow an old Led Zeppelin song for our project, and decided to call it our own, even know I SET our real song right by his backpack so he wouldn't forget. He decided 'Stairway to Heaven' would work just beautifully instead. But oops! How was Bakura supposed to know the guy was a legend? Eye roll.

Bakura had soccer practice, and he 'forgot' to mention he was borrowing my car after school, leaving me to search the high school parking lot frantically, scared out of my wits someone stole my convertible! After about fifteen minutes or so, Malik had the incentive to tell me what had happened… but only after I started crying and called my dad, telling him everything. And of course, since I walked home, it started to pour down rain, leaving me soaking wet and shivering once I arrived at my house! But guess what? The door was locked! I had specifically nagged at Bakura for nearly twenty minutes telling him he needed to PUT the key back in my backpack, so I could get into the house! Hm, but Bakura decided to just leave it on the coffee table. Thanks a lot, Yami.

After my first attempt to crawl in through the den window (and falling flat on my face in the muddy flowerbed) I finally made it inside only to stain my father's new sky blue carpeting… and my new white shoes were soiled, too.

Thankfully now that everything has gone wrong, I can only expect my bath will, too. Though with Yami gone and no friends over, maybe I can actually indulge in some relaxation. I turn on the hot and cold water knobs, adjusting them to just the right temperature, and filling up the bathtub with sweet smelling peach bubble bath. I close my eyes and taking in the toothsome scent, stripping off my dingy clothing, letting it fall to the tiles with a thud. I step into the warm, heavily scented water, bending down to stretch out in the tub, laying down and burying myself in the warm liquid, holding my breath and closing my eyes as I go under. A smile spreads on my wind scarred lips, loving the feeling of finally being clean. I touch my hair, massaging out the dirt cakes, making it feel nice and silky once more.

I lift my head up out of the bath, and wipe the bubbles off my face, smoothing my hair back, and relaxing my head against the porcelain ledge, having a much needed relived sigh.

"It's good to be home, and all alone."

-

A few minutes rushed by, and I hear footsteps padding closer and closer to the bathroom door.

Surely Bakura didn't get off practice this early. My eyes widen. Is someone trying to rob me? I roll my eyes. It'd only figure, considering this is one BAD day. But… couldn't it wait until after my bath? I'll kick, scream, cry, plead, beg; the whole works! I'll be the best pitiful teenager you've ever robbed! Just please let me finish my bath?

I blink, bring myself back into reality as the bathroom door clicks open, and behold, it really is a horrible day. My worst nightmare stands in the doorway, A dangerously arrogant smirk on pale, thin lips adorning the face of a messy, spiky haired teenager, posing coolly.

"Bakura, why aren't you at soccer practice?" I ask softly, slightly annoyed eyes glaring mildly at him. Bakura just snickers, watching me with a hint of interest in his frighteningly beautiful russet eyes. Perve.

"Duh Ryou, it's raining; don't you ever use that cute little brain of yours?" I huff.

"Of course I know it's raining. I only had to walk home all alone in it freezing my butt off!" Bakura laughs. Hm, amused are you, selfish Yami of mine?

"Would you stop looking at me like that and please get out of the bathroom so I can finish my bath in peace and try and redeem myself from all of the havoc you've caused today? I'd like to try and forgot about the day you've managed to ruin, thank you very much." Bakura frowns, pouting, lower lip extending out. No Bakura. You're not cute, it doesn't work!

"Aw, but Ryou, don't say that! I know its hard being a failure, but someone's gotta do it!"

"…Bakura, shut up." No! You, you… That was NOT an invite to take off your shirt! Don't do this to me! I peer down to the ground where sheer black material now lies; gulp. My eyes rise, staring straight ahead; afraid to look at my now shirtless Yami… he probably looks really good…

No, don't think those evil thoughts, DON'T let him win!

"You, you're not coming in here."

"Oh? And tell me Ryou, why not? I've had a long, stressful day, and I think I deserve a little lounging time, too!" A pale, muscled hand slips over his rock hard abdomen to undo his jeans button, teasingly unzipping his pants slowly.

"Be-because you can take one after, and… there's not enough room in here for two?" I answer meekly, hoping he'll back away.

…He doesn't.

Dark denim crashes onto the black and white tiles of the bathroom floor, thin, silky chest back revealing as he bends over to take off his socks.

"You know you want me in there Ryou-buns. I can see it in those beautiful green eyes of yours," he purrs, crawling over to the ledge of the tub, a hand reaching up to cup my chin, "Come on Ryou, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me to get in there with you." Oh god, now he's using complements for bait! No, he knows I can't look him in the eyes without doing stupid things! Whatever you do Ryou; don't look him in the eyes! No good will come of this! Besides, he made YOU walk out in the rain. Some boyfriend he is…

"Ryou, look me in the eyes and tell me 'no'. I'm waiting…." he lulls, moving in closer. He's too close, no!

I do as told, meeting with seductive, racy cinnamon eyes.

"N-no?" I squeak, lip trembling in his presence. Why do I always feel so weak when staring into his eyes? Oh no… he knows he has me right where he wants me! Stupid creep…

"That's what I thought, landlord of mine. I knew you couldn't resist me…" I watch helplessly as Bakura strips off his boxers and crawls into the warm tub with me, making the water flood, pinning me under the bubbles.

"Bakura, I, I didn't-" a dripping finger meets my lips, a small 'shh' whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry, love… I'll get turn the water off."

"Bakura, that, that's not what I was going to say!" I exclaim, glaring at him again. He grins, and nuzzles his nose against mine, snickering.

"I love it when you have bad days, landlord. Seeing you so frustrated makes me kind of hot." My mouth hangs wide open. Wrong words, bucko.

"That's it, get out of my bath! Get out right NOW!" I holler, trying to push the warm, nude body off me. Guess who gets pushed back in the water.

"I'm not going anywhere! I want a bath, and I want one with you," he says defensively, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slap my forehead. Why does he always have to be so damn difficult?!?

"Bakura… why do you do this to me? Why do you torture me so?" Bakura snorts, rolling his eyes as if that's the most obvious question in the world.

"Duh, idiot. Because I love you, that's why!" I sigh.

"Sometimes, it's hard to keep that in mind," I say nonchalantly, closing my eyes, resting against the ledge again. Bakura tightens his hold on me, nuzzling into my shoulder. Oh, now you want to cuddle after you utterly ruin my perfect Thursday? …figures.

"You shouldn't say that Ryou. How do you know it doesn't hurt my feelings?" He asks softly, kissing my shoulder. Yum, he may be an asshole, but his kisses still feel heavenly.

"Because Bakura, anything I say goes through one ear and out the other. I feel like your mother instead of your boyfriend," I say, sighing frustratingly.

"Mmm, Ryou, you know I care about what you say. I love how you think."

"No, you like it when I say nice things. Whenever I ask a small favor or anything close, you shut me out." Bakura shakes his head against my shoulder, wet strands tickling my skin.

"I do not! I always listen!" Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Oh, right! Just like how I told you to put the key in my backpack, or how I asked you nicely to load my clothes in the washer? Hm… or maybe how I asked you to stick OUR homework in your backpack?"

"…So I screw up sometimes." I smile and kiss his cheek, shaking my head.

"You're so difficult, Kura." He raises his head, lusty eyes closing.

"Yeah, but I still make you happy ever once in a while…" I moan softly as his warm, plaint lips press against mine, awakening my senses and curing any doubts I had about not loving Bakura. Whenever his lips touch mine, I always know where his heart truly lies. I can feel the love and adoration in his kisses, that same tangy chocolate flavor lingering in his mouth as our tongues brush, sending shivers of delight down my spine. He moans, purring as I nibble on his lower lip suckling on the velvety skin innocently, tasting him thoroughly. My hands slip up to his neck, fingers curling in his saturated locks.

"Mm, if this is what you're like when you're mad at me, I don't know if I want you to be happy ever again," he purrs, moaning as I trail soft kisses down to his neck, nibbling on the delicate skin briefly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised Kura. I can be _very_ naughty when I'm nice…" He chuckles lightly, purring as I continue to shower him in kisses.

"Hm, then surprise me why don't you? I like surprises…" he purrs, diving in to nibble on my earlobe, snickering as I mewl loudly. It's one of my weaker spots, he knows it well. Just one little word whispered sets me on fire. He says he loves that about me… that just the littlest touches set me aflame. Of course he loves it. He loves listening to screaming when he's pleasuring. The louder it is, the happier he is.

"Bakura?" I whisper, lips hanging open slightly as he reaches up to kiss me again, nuzzling his nose to mine, staring into my eyes.

"What is it beauty?"

"Please don't make me walk home in the rain tomorrow… I like coming home with you better, and then I can be in your arms longer." He smiles one of those real smiles, the natural smiles only I ever make him do, where his eyes go glazed, and he looks almost sweet.

"Sure Ryou, anything for you love…" I giggle and nuzzle him, kissing his cheek again. Screw being mad at him, cuddling with him is so much more fun…

"So cute.." He trails off, purring as we kiss again. I then begin to realize my surroundings. Water is splashing over the edge of my bathtub, and oh crap.

"Ba-Bakura… you did turn off the faucet, didn't you?" His eyes widen no doubt bewildered. He crawls off my momentarily and shuts off the faucet, gasping as he overlooks the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, when you look up, please remember you do love your Yami dearly, and would do anything in your will to keep from killing said male?" He peeps, sounding afraid.

…Now I'm scared.

I rise to look over the edge of the tub. Oh god…

"YAMI I TOLD YOU TO TURN THEM OFF!!!!"

"…N-no… no, you didn't."

-

So, my bathroom is covered in nearly an inch of bathtub water, and the toilet now has a pond surrounding it. See, I knew it could get worse…

It's all good though. As long as Bakura's here, it doesn't really matter. I still love him, and laughed whenever he slipped on a wet towel while cleaning the floor, which DID take him a while to clean. I know it isn't really his fault since we were a bit busy doing other things, but it still serves him right for everything else. Yes, I got my payback, and more kisses than I can count. All and all, my day has been excellent.

"Oh Bakura, when you have a chance after you're done cooking dinner, I would like a foot massage." Oh yes, sweet, sweet revenge.

-

God the Grand (e): And there you have it!

Gandalf: We hope you all at least sort of thought it was maybe okay! -nods-

God: Haha, yes, have a scandalous day, and keep on rocking!

Greebo the Dragon: HUZZAH!


End file.
